1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switchboard that is cooled inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is known that forming an opening portion in a ceiling surface is avoided to protect electrical components and others (for example, to avoid short-circuit of electrical components) mounted inside against falling objects. For example, in authentication by Underwriters Laboratories (UL), Inc., of the United States, a size of the opening portion in the ceiling surface is limited.
Therefore, the opening portion provided in the upper portion may be covered with a roof or the like in some cases (see Jpn. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-311698).
However, when cooling air that has cooled the inside of the switchboard is discharged from the opening portion provided in the ceiling surface, covering this opening portion with the roof or the like results in a decrease in cooling effect.
On the other hand, when the opening portion which is provided in the ceiling surface of the already completed switchboard is to be modified and moved to a side surface or the like, cooling inside the switchboard must be again reviewed. Such reviewing of cooling requires a large quantity of work.